


Harmonious

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, OTP Feels, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane never knew music can sound so lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna Tiger (WintermoonTyger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintermoonTyger/gifts).



> You just loooooooove to ruin my feels, don't ya? XD
> 
> Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles rightfully belongs to CLAMP.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

Kurogane never knew music can sound so lonely—he can practically hear Kendappa’s mocking snicker tingle at the back of his mind; _such an uncultured boy_ , he imagines her saying. 

He is mesmerized by the lithe (and extremely attractive) blond-haired musician on stage, dressed in a crisp white suit complete with coattails, as their slim and delicate fingers pluck at the violin’s bowstrings to create a melancholic melody for the captivated audience. 

It is not until a round of applause snaps Kurogane from the melodic thrall the blond had placed him under—or perhaps it has more to do with the solemn smile the musician carries off-stage. 

A light giggle draws his attention to his young charge whose eyes sparkle with mischief when she catches her bodyguard staring at the spot where the blond last stood; _nosy little princess_. 

With the evening coming to a close (and Tomoyo’s curfew quickly approaching) Kurogane makes a mental note to purchase a ticket for tomorrow’s performance.


End file.
